


only one for me (flowers)

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'M BACK WITH MORE JEONGHOON FLUFF, M/M, flowers flowers flowers, jeonghan and jihoon are cute dorks, jeonghoon, joshua is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: “Flowers?” Soonyoung voiced curiously from over the smaller man’s shoulder, as he peeked into the locker. “Why do you have flowers in your locker?”“I don’t know.” Jihoon breathed out as his hand moved over to feel the soft petals of one of the flowers. “I didn’t put them here.”“Seriously? But who would give you flowers?”----One week, seven bouquets and one really confused Jihoon.





	only one for me (flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm back with more jeonghoon; because i can never get enough!!
> 
> this fic is based on a prompt i found on tumblr - the moment i read it, i knew i wanted to write something about these two dorks. you can find the prompt here: http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/169706056850/ashleybear-hat-the-cool-boy-is-definitely-a !!
> 
> as always, i hope you'll enjoy ~

Roses.

Roses was what Jihoon was met with when he opened up his locker at school on Monday. A bouquet of them; red, fresh and beautiful, they stood there innocently as Jihoon stared at them in disbelief.

Because how the hell did those get there?

“Flowers?” Soonyoung voiced curiously from over the smaller man’s shoulder, as he peeked into the locker. “Why do you have flowers in your locker?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon breathed out as his hand moved over to feel the soft petals of one of the flowers. “I didn’t put them here.”

“Seriously? But who would give you flowers?”

Jihoon sent him a dirty look at the comment, but decided to let it go for the time being. Soonyoung wasn’t the only one curious about where the flowers came from; Jihoon wanted to know as well. He turned the bouquet around, trying to get a hint of who it was from, but it was void of any paper that would give away the identity of the sender.

“There’s no card on it,” Jihoon said, and turned around to face his best friend. “Do you think they might have put the flowers in the wrong locker?”

“That’s a possibility,” Soonyoung replied, staring intently at the flowers as he thought. “Since there’s no card on it it’s hard to be really sure. They could be for you too, that’s also possible.”

Jihoon nodded, and looked back in the locker again. The thought of it being for him was exciting – because he had never gotten flowers before, at least not randomly like this – but it felt very unlikely that they were to him.

“What should I do with the flowers, Soon?”

“Hm, take them home I guess.” Jihoon looked back at his friend, hesitation written on his face. Soonyoung sighed and patted Jihoon on the shoulder. “Look, I know that it might feel weird taking them, since they might have been misplaced, but you shouldn’t leave them in your locker. Take them home instead, we don’t know what we would do with them otherwise. It would be a shame if we let them die in your locker, you know what I mean?”

“I guess.” Jihoon looked back at the roses before he made the decision. “I’ll take them home then.”

“Good! And now that that’s out of the way,” Soonyoung took the bouquet out from his friend’s locker and gave it to him. He then started to move toward the school entrance, to finally leave school grounds for the day. “Let’s go practice dancing!”

The red bouquet against his chest, Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle, as he closed his locker and followed his friend quickly.

/ / / / / / / / 

Sunflowers.

Sunflowers was what Jihoon was met with as he entered his classroom. It was a bouquet, just like yesterday, but this time in a vase. It was standing proudly on his desk, and the unusual sight had already earned his classmates’ attention.

“What’s the occasion?” Jun asked from the desk next to Jihoon’s as Jihoon came to a stop in front of his, his eyes inspecting the flowers.

“I wish I knew,” was Jihoon’s reply, making Jun’s eyebrows shoot up in his hairline.

“You don’t know why you got flowers?”

“No, I don’t. I got flowers yesterday too.” Jihoon explained, and he stopped focusing on the bouquet in front of him to hang his bag on the desk.

“You did?” Jun leaned closer to Jihoon’s desk so he could get a better look of the beautiful yellow flowers. They were vibrant, and were just as fresh as the roses from yesterday had been - the roses that at the moment was standing on Jihoon’s night table in his bedroom, giving the room a whole new feel.  

“Yeah.” Jihoon said before he started to look around the bouquet, once again getting frustrated of the lack of card on it. “And I have no idea who they’re from. You don’t happen to have seen who it was?”

“Sorry, Ji, but no.” Jun shook his head, and looked up at his friend. “I was the first one in here this morning, but they were already here by then.”

“Oh,” Jihoon let out softly. He felt his mind race – he had been quite sure that the roses he had gotten yesterday were misplaced, but now that it had happened again he was starting to wonder.

What if they really were for him after all?

Before he could reflect on it anymore, the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. Jihoon quickly sat down at his desk, and Jun leaned back over to his own.

The teacher looked around the classroom, and Jihoon could see that his stern gaze fell on the flowers.

“Sunflowers? That’s nice, but please don’t take flowers with you to class.” The whole class turned around to look at Jihoon now, and the flowers that were decorating his table.

Jihoon felt his cheeks warm up and chuckled awkwardly and apologized, as he put the vase with the bouquet down on the floor next to his desk.

/ / / / / / / / 

Tulips.

Tulips was what Jihoon was met with as he entered the music room in the far end of the school. The bouquet this time was lying on the stool in front of the piano that Jihoon usually would practice on during lunch break. Just as the roses and sunflowers from the days before, these were beautiful and vibrant. But this bouquet was full of different colors – yellow, purple and red were the colors that colored the tulips, making it the most colorful bouquet so far.

Jihoon felt his jaw drop a bit, because flowers, _again?_ He still didn’t know who placed them around him, heck, he still didn't know if they were even meant for him yet, but he couldn’t help but admire the bouquet. He had gotten a soft spot for flowers over the past two days – they made his home more cozy and welcoming, plus that they smelled really good.

And he hated to admit it, but the thought of someone giving him flowers made his heart race.

“Are the flowers yours?”

A voice interrupted Jihoon in his thoughts, causing him to jump a bit from the surprise. As he turned around he quickly recognized the man that was standing in front of him.

It was Jeonghan, a boy that was in the graduating class. He, along with his friends that he usually was seen with, Seungcheol and Joshua, were some of the most popular students in school; their kindness made them really loved by all. One would hardly see Jeonghan without his two best friends on his side, they were quite close to one another after all, but this time he was here alone. Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat.

He had a crush on Jeonghan – could he help it though? Jeonghan was kind, funny, supportive and incredibly attractive. He had already fallen for him the first time he had had a conversation with the older boy _(they had been in this exact music room and Jeonghan had started the conversation, and suddenly Jihoon was trying to teach Jeonghan how to play piano and they had been really close to each other and Jeonghan had had the most beautiful smile on his lips and his laugh as Jihoon said a dumb joke had made Jihoon feel like he was on cloud nine);_ he had tried to deny it to himself at first, but he had now accepted the fact that he was in love with the older boy, the same boy that now was standing right in front of him.

But the fact was that Jihoon had also accepted that he didn’t have a chance with Jeonghan.

“Oh, hey, Jeonghan.” Jihoon greeted Jeonghan and sent him a small smile. “Uh, I don’t know. I mean, I usually go to play piano around this time every day but then again anyone can play the piano? It’s not like it’s only mine? So I don’t know.” Jihoon glanced down back on the flowers. “But then again, I have already gotten two bouquets this week so it might be for me? I have no idea.”

Jihoon glanced over at the older boy again. A small smile was playing on his lips and his eyes seemed shy.

“I think they are for you.” Jeonghan answered softly, as one of his hands reached up to run through his brown hair.

“You do?” Jihoon felt a bit more at ease when Jeonghan nodded, and Jihoon let out a grin. “Guess I’ll take them home with me then!”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan replied quietly, and there was something that Jihoon couldn’t quite recognize written over Jeonghan’s face. It was gone quickly though, as Jeonghan spoke again. “They’re beautiful.”

“They really are.” Jihoon exclaimed as he picked up the tulips from the stool and brought them to his face. He inhaled and smiled softly at the sweet scent from the flowers.

From the corner of his eye, Jihoon could see how Jeonghan almost looked flustered. A shy, but giddy smile was playing on his lips and Jihoon could swear that his cheeks were pinker than usual.

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat at the sight – _cute_.

“Uh,” Jeonghan voiced slowly, gaining Jihoon’s full attention. “I- I need to get going now, Joshua is waiting for me. See you around?”

“Yeah, see you around.” Jihoon sent one last smile at Jeonghan, that quickly made his way out of the music room.

Putting down the flowers on the floor, Jihoon sat down on the stool and placed his fingertips upon the piano keys.

Just as he was about to press down onto the first note, he was suddenly hit with a thought.

“What was Jeonghan doing here anyway?”

/ / / / / / / / 

Lilies.

Lilies are what Jihoon was met with when he met up with Soonyoung and Jun in the cafeteria. The bouquet, full of the white, stunning flowers, were in the hold of Soonyoung, who looked relieved once he caught sight of his best friend.

“These are for you,” he said, and stood up as soon as Jihoon came up to their table, and before Jihoon could even blink he had the bouquet in his hands.

“Wait, are you the one that has been giving me flowers this whole week?” Jihoon asked in surprise as his eyes went back and forth between Soonyoung and the lilies in his own hold.

Jun was sitting next to Soonyoung at the table, trying hard to hold in his laughter at Jihoon’s shocked face, but failing.

“No! It wasn’t me, promise,” Soonyoung replied, and Jihoon looked at him in disbelief. “I actually got this as a small mission from your secret admirer.”

Jihoon felt his jaw drop and how his heart started to beat loudly in his chest.

Secret admirer?

“From who?” He couldn’t help but blurt out, still not quite apprehending the situation.

“Sorry, Hoonie, but I promised this person not to spoil the fun,” Soonyoung sent a teasing smirk Jihoon’s way as he once again sat down at the table, and started playing with his food.

“Please?”

“Nah.”

“Soonyoung, I’m begging you, I need to know.” Jihoon said, but Soonyoung only chuckled at him.

“Calm down, you’ll find out who this person is soon enough. But now you can at least be certain that the flowers are for you.” Soonyoung said before he took a big bite from his food.

Jun smiled at Jihoon when the shorter male sat down at the table and started unpacking his lunch from his bag, before he pointed to the bouquet of lilies, that Jihoon had put down on the table’s surface.

“There’s a card on it this time,” Jun said, and laughed once more when Jihoon almost jumped in his seat.

Turning the bouquet around, Jihoon saw what he had wanted to find for days now. It didn’t reveal the identity of the sender, but the words on the white card made Jihoon’s cheeks warm and the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

_“Flowers for my favorite person in the world, Jihoon.”_

/ / / / / / / / 

Lavender.

Lavender is what Jihoon was met with when he opened up his bag on the Friday afternoon. Instead of the usual confusion that he had felt the last few times he had found the flowers, now he felt warmth inside of him.

Because they were for _him._

A warm smile soon played on his lips as he picked up the small bouquet from his school bag. His fingers slowly traced the petals, and he soon touched the small card that was tied onto the stem of the flowers.

In the same cursive writing from yesterday, _“you are beautiful”_ was written.

Jihoon felt himself melt.

He still didn’t know who it was that kept on giving the bouquets to him. They had to have been put in his bag just as he, Jun and Soonyoung had gone to the cafeteria to buy lunch, so it could be anyone.

He knew that he shouldn’t be having too high expectations of who his secret admirer was, but Jihoon couldn’t help but wish that they were from Jeonghan.

Something about the beautiful, kind and lovely man making the bouquets and delivering them to him every day, in new, surprising places everytime, made his heart beat fast and his mind spin. And the thought of Jeonghan writing the card, carefully wording it and writing it as beautiful as he could, with flushed cheeks at how much of a sap he was for doing this for Jihoon made him giddy all over.

Jihoon was always giddy when he thought of the upperclassman – and his smile, his laugh and his voice. Whenever they talked Jihoon felt like he was on cloud nine, and whenever their eyes met his heart skipped a beat.

When the ball rang, notifying the many students in the school that it was time for class, Jihoon got out of his thoughts. Looking around the room, his classmates started to fill their seats, and the moment the teacher walked in, he sighed.

He knew that the chances was low of the bouquets being from Jeonghan.

But he couldn’t help but wish for it to be true.

He threw one last glance down at the purple flowers that lying softly in his bag, before he turned his attention back to the class, that had now started.

Oh well.

He would find out who it was from soon enough.

/ / / / / / / / 

Irises.

Irises is what Jihoon was met with when he opened his front door in the morning. He was running late to dance practice with Soonyoung – because despite the many times it had happened, he never learnt that it was a bad idea to stay up all night to work on music – and he knew that Soonyoung would not be happy at him if he was late again. As he ran out of his house, he was about to step all over today's bouquet, but managed to notice it and came to a stop just in time.

Jihoon had gotten used to the flowers by now, and heck, he even looked forward to finding them now – this was the sixth day since the first bouquet, and his heart still beat hard at the thought that someone was taking their time to give him flowers on the daily.

Picking up the flowers in his hands, he gave them a quick check over – despite lying on the ground in front of his door, they looked untouched and fresh, just as the others. These flowers were purple, and Jihoon quickly noted that this was the first bouquet that had such a deep color.

Just as he was about to put the flowers inside _(he may be late but he sure as hell is not going to let the flowers stay outside)_ he heard someone calling his name from down the road.

Turning around, his eyes fell on Seokmin, a boy in the year under him. He had his big smile on his face, as usual, and Jihoon swore that the sky lit up a little when he glanced at his smile.

“Jihoon!” He said sweetly, his smile reaching his eyes. Seokmin held the handlebars of his bicycle with both of his hands, keeping it upright next to him. Jihoon waved back at him, and he could see the moment Seokmin’s eyes fell on the flowers that still was in the older boy’s hands. “What’s the occasion?”

“Ah, nothing special.” Jihoon said quickly, not wanting to draw even more attention to himself than what he had already gotten this week.

“Oh, so you get flowers on a daily basis then? I get it!” Seokmin said happily. Jihoon was about to protest, but the sudden look of realization on his friend’s face made him hesitate.

“That looks like the bouquet I saw Joshua make yesterday…” Seokmin suddenly mumbled, and Jihoon felt how his mind went blank.

“Joshua?”

Seokmin looked up at Jihoon at his surprised tone.

“Yeah. His family owns a flower shop. I walked pasted it yesterday and I saw him working on a similar bouquet through the window.” Seokmin explained, and he looked slightly amused at the shocked face of his older friend.

“You think Joshua might be the one giving me flowers?” Jihoon asked out loud, mostly just because he wanted to feel how it felt to say it out loud; and he quickly concluded that it felt wrong.

Jihoon had nothing against Joshua at all; in fact, the few times the two had actually spoken with each other Joshua had been so kind to him, that it felt like Jihoon would never be able to repay him for even the smallest tasks. He was really a gentleman, as he was known as.

But despite all that, it made his heart sink at the thought of them being from the kind boy. He didn’t feel that way for him, and the thought of turning him down made his heart sink.

And besides – he thought that Joshua had a thing for Seungcheol.

At Jihoon’s question, it was Seokmin’s turn to look surprised.

“You don’t know who sends you flowers?”

“Ah,” Jihoon let out, as he remembered that he hadn’t gotten the chance to explain the situation yet. “No, I don’t know who it is. It can be pretty much anyone.”

“Oh, I see.” Seokmin said and moved his hand up to run it through his dark brown hair. “Hmm, but about it being from Joshua… I think it’s a possibility. His family does run a flower shop after all.”

Jihoon could only nod as he watched Seokmin absentmindedly pick up his phone from his pocket. As the younger of the two unlocked the screen, Jihoon could see how his thoughtful state turned into one of slight distress.

“Oh no, I’m late, Seungkwan’s gonna kill me if I’m late again!” Before Jihoon had a chance to let out any more words or questions, Seokmin was back on his bike, pedaling away. “See you around, Jihoon!”

“Yeah, see you,” Jihoon said a bit too quietly; he wasn’t even sure if Seokmin heard him at all. His mind was spinning, as he looked down onto the bouquet that he still held in his hands.

What if they’re indeed from Joshua?

/ / / / / / / / 

Roses.

Roses was what Jihoon was met with when he opened his front door to find Jeonghan being the one knocking. The sight; Jeonghan with flushed cheeks, shy eyes and a big bouquet of flowers stretched out towards Jihoon, made Jihoon speechless.

“For you,” Jeonghan said quietly before Jihoon managed to get any words out. Jeonghan was looking at Jihoon through his eyelashes, too shy to look at him directly.

“Thank you.” Jihoon said automatically as his arms reached out mechanically to take the flowers from his crush’s hold. He pulled the flowers closer to his nose and smelled them.

They smelled just as good as the first bouquet, the one that had been placed in his locker almost a week ago, the one that also had been full of red, vibrant roses.

The same bouquet that Jihoon had cared for since he had found them in his locker six days ago. The bouquet that still was standing on his night table, slightly more dried than before, but still beautiful.

“Uh,” Jeonghan let out, successfully getting Jihoon out of his thoughts. “I… I like you.”

Jihoon felt his jaw drop and how his heart started to race faster. Jeonghan, flustered at the younger male’s reaction, dropped his gaze down onto his shoes, his cheeks even more flushed than before.

“I have for a while, actually. I just didn’t have the courage to tell you earlier.” Jihoon watched as the older male tried his best to keep his voice steady when he finally confessed his feelings. “I want to go out with you, if you want to as well of course. And I also want to be your boyfriend. If you’d let me.”

Jihoon could’ve almost sworn that he was dreaming.

He had long ago accepted that Jeonghan would never see him in the same, bright light as Jihoon saw him. He had accepted that the way Jeonghan’s arm would slowly wrap around Seungcheol’s shoulders and his soft, warm smile that he always sent in his classmate’s direction meant that he had already lost him.

But here said boy was, doing what Jihoon never ever had thought he’d do.

Jihoon wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was real.

He looked up again at Jeonghan, who was still standing in front of him.

And his heart broke a bit.

It seemed that Jeonghan had taken Jihoon’s long silence as a rejection. He looked down at the ground and refused to meet Jihoon’s gaze as he took a few steps back from the younger boy. His lips was stretched into what was supposed to come off as a genuine smile, but it ended up showing the sadness that the older man was feeling.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s o-okay if you don’t want to be with me, I can understand why you wouldn’t.” Jihoon stared at the older boy in disbelief as Jeonghan continued to take more steps away from him, gaze still glued to the ground. “Forget I said anything, okay? I-it’s absolutely fine, just for-“

Jeonghan’s voice died away in his throat as two pair of arms found their way around his shoulders, holding him close.

Still holding the bouquet of roses in his hands, Jihoon stood on his tip-toes, as to not put too much weight onto Jeonghan. Jihoon smiled warmly.

“I like you too, Jeonghan.” Jihoon happily announced into the older boy’s ear, and he felt how Jeonghan tensed up against him. “For a long time now. So I’m happy.”

Jeonghan’s arms finally found their way around Jihoon, as he hugged him back just as tight. Jihoon fell back down onto his feet as Jeonghan leaned down into Jihoon’s touch.

“I’m happy. Really.” Jeonghan said as he cuddled closer to his crush.

They went quiet for a moment, both of them just enjoying the other’s warmth and touch that they both had long craved for.

“So you were the one behind all the flowers.” Jihoon chuckled as they pulled away from each other, and Jeonghan smiled wider at that, looking shyly down onto the ground again.

“Yeah. That’s why I was sure they were for you,” Jeonghan said, referring to their conversation from a few days earlier, and reached one of his hands out to take Jihoon’s. His thumb was tracing a circle on his skin, and Jihoon couldn’t help but find it calming. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize it earlier. I thought I was being obvious.”

“In what way were you obvious?” Jihoon questioned, his eyebrow raised in confusion. Jeonghan chuckled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Well, I thought I had let it slip in the music room on Wednesday,” Jeonghan explained, and looked up at Jihoon with a soft smile. “When I told you that it knew they were yours. I thought you’d figure it out thanks to that.”

Jeonghan couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from his lips as Jihoon only blinked at him.

“I- I didn’t think of that.” Jihoon admitted, and although it seemed obvious now afterwards, it sure wasn’t for him at the time it happened. He would have felt embarrassed, but the smile that Jeonghan sent his way made him feel warmth inside instead. “I kinda thought it was from Joshua.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened at that, a bit surprised at the sudden comment. “Hm, why is that?”

“Well, Joshua’s family runs a flower shop, don’t they?” Jihoon voiced quietly. “Seokmin also mentioned that it could be from Joshua, because he had seen him with the same kind of bouquet the day before I got one.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan said. “Seokmin sure is observant.”

Laughing at the confused look on Jihoon’s face, Jeonghan squeezed his hand again.

“I did ask Joshua to make the bouquets for me. I’m not very good at arranging flowers, so I asked him to help me. So Seokmin was right about one thing,” Jeonghan leaned in close, a smirk on his lips as Jihoon felt his cheeks grow warm. “But maybe, you would have had preferred if the flowers were from him?”

“No, no, absolutely not! There’s nothing wrong with Joshua at all, he’s so kind.” Jihoon began to explain. “But there’s no one else I would have wanted than for it to be you.”

Jihoon stepped closer to Jeonghan once again, before he traced his arms around Jeonghan’s warm body in another embrace.

“You might have made me confused and really frustrated at times with this stunt of yours,” While Jihoon was speaking, Jeonghan’s arms found their way around Jihoon’s body, and the younger of the two smiled into the taller’s chest. “But honestly, I really wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And as the new found couple enjoyed the warmth of being in each other’s embrace, the card on the bouquet that Jihoon still held in his hands spelled out a few words;

_“You are the only one for me.”_


End file.
